gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest: The Key to Defeating Jolly Roger
Story Jolly Roger's invasions are hurting the Port Royal economy! With Jolly Roger stealing valuable resources and money from the locals, Port Royal is losing a large amount of income, and the citizens are blaming the Navy for lack of protection! Sergeant Bingham requests that you put a stop to Jolly's invasions. Doing this will require a special weapon... Note: This quest is unlocked once your pirate is level 40 and has mastered their voodoo doll. Part 1 *Report to Sergeant Bingham. Visit Sergeant Bingham in Fort Charles on Port Royal. He wants you to find a way to defeat Jolly Roger. *Visit Macomo. Visit Macomo on the Cuba beach. He knows about a mythical weapon, that was once used to stop Jolly Roger long ago. It was lost, but he believes Tia Dalma may know where it is. *Visit Tia Dalma. Visit Tia in the Pantano River. She will tell you about a voodoo doll made specifically to control Jolly Roger. She claims the only one to truly know its location is Devil Root. *Defeat Devil Root Defeat Devil Root on Outcast Isle. He has a map leading to the doll's location. Unfortunately, the map has been ripped apart by many evil creatures trying to protect Jolly Roger. *The second corner. You have found the first corner from Devil Root, find the second corner of the map from defeating the ghost, Foulberto Smasho. *The third corner. The third corner is in the possession of Spanish undead pirate, Tomas Blanco. Defeat him on Cutthroat Isle. *The final corner The last corner of the map has been captured by Blackbeard's right hand man, La Shafe. Defeat him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge to recover it. *Visit Seamtress Anne. Seamstress Anne will help you sew the map back together, you just have to find her shop on the pirate haven island, Tortuga. *Bribe Seamstress Anne. Bribe Seamstress Anne with 50 gold not to tell anyone about the doll you are searching for. There be pirate spies working for Jolly all around. *Gathering materials. While Seamstress Anne is sewing your map back together, she has a quick errand for you. She needs you to gather 20 Silk from rare material chests carried by warships. *Get your map. Return to Seamstress Anne with her silk, and get your map. Reward: A Treasure Map. Part 2 *Taking the prize. You now know that the weapon is hidden in a secret cavern in Padres del Fuego. Complete your new treasure map. Note: The treasure map consists of a small room, where you must defeat three waves of undead depending on how strong you and/or your crew is. The final wave would also have General Darkhart, but with higher health and attack based on your crew's levels. After defeating all the enemies, you would finish the treasure map by opening the Skull Chest near the back of the cave. Rewards for completion is 500 gold and a random level 10+ potion. *A missing doll. You have found that the doll you were looking for was not in the chest after all! Return to Tia Dalma to investigate. *Chasing the Navy. Tia reports that the EITC apparently got to it just before you did, and bribed the undead to attack you. She also claims that they will be moving it to Port Royal soon. *Recovering plans. A EITC Juggernaut has the plans of when the weapon will be moved to Port Royal. Sink one to recover the information. *Going in for the kill. The plans say it will be moved soon with a Treasure Fleet. Defeat the EITC Conqueror or the EITC Leviathan or the EITC Interpid in a treasure fleet to find it. Reward: A Harkaway Doll. ' ' Note: The Harkaway Doll is a quest weapon. It cannot be sold. If you do not have room for it in your inventory you have to re-do the Treasure Fleet once you have the room. Part 3 *Using your doll. Return to Tia Dalma, who will help you unearth the secrets of your new doll. *Defeat undead. Tia wants you to practice using your doll's new skills. Defeat 25 undead enemies using the Harkaway Doll. *Return to Bingham. Return to Sergeant Bingham with your newest weapon. He wants you to gather pirates and fight with it against Jolly Roger in an invasion. *Rendezvous with your crew. Meet Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga. He has a crew ready and will help you defend Port Royal, if he's payed. *Bribe Jack Sparrow with 1000 gold. Jack's help is expensive, but worth it. Bribe him with 1000 gold to get his crew and help you. * Return to Bingham. Return to Bingham telling him you have gathered a crew to defend Port Royal. *Defend the island! Defend Port Royal against an invasion getting at least 40 kills with the Harkaway Doll. Don't let Jolly Roger get to the Governor's Mansion! * Report your success. Tell the Sergeant about your success with the invasion. He will thank you for your services, and tell you to visit Elizabeth Swann in the Governor's Mansion for your reward. *Collect your reward. Elizabeth is thankful for your service, and rewards you with gold from the Navy and some resources from the townspeople. Reward: 7500 gold, 250 of each material, and 100 of each rare material. Questions, comments, suggestions? Please message me! Category:Fan Quests